Code Geass: After Re
by maria jeanne
Summary: A continued story of Code Geass characters after Episode 25 of season 2.
1. Prologue

Author's notes :

I do not own Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion.

---

Prologue

**Code Geass: After Re;**

_---_

_C.C.'s POV (Flashback)_

"_I have to destroy Damocles. I can't let it destroy my plans. Lelouch vi Britannia has to be the symbol that the whole world will concentrate it's hatred onto."_

"_But Nunally is in Damocles…"_

"_I know, I just realize that I can't give her special treatment anymore. Zero Requiem is not for her sake only. It's for everyone…"_

"_I see… Lelouch?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'll always be by your side. No matter what happens…"_

"_I know. We're accomplices, right?"_

_Accomplices… "Right… accomplices… the contract… Lelouch?"_

"_Hmmm?"_

"_About your promise, well you know it's now okay with me…"_

"_Yeah, I'm sorry I think I can't fulfill it anymore."_

"_I understand…"_

"_C.C.?"_

"_Yes?"_

_I turned my face to him but before I met his gaze, he responded with a tender kiss on my lips as tears fall down from my eyes._

"_Love me," I whispered before I melt into this long forgotten emotion that's buried deep within me for centuries._

---

C.C.'s POV (Present)

That was my last conversation with Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon King who destroyed and created worlds. It was five months ago since he died in history. And I myself am traveling in the countryside of Switzerland, my homeland. And along my never ending travel in this world, this time, I'm not alone anymore. I used to think that immortality makes you lonely, both your loved ones and enemies pass you by while you continue to endure forever the cycle of life, suffering endless number of deaths only to be revived again by this Code I long to get rid of. But now, everything seems to change, at least.

"Geass is the Power of Kings, it's supposed to make your life in solitude. But I guess it's a bit wrong, right, Lelouch?"

"…"

"Lelouch?"

"…"

"Lelouch???"

"Don't call me by that name. Someone might hear us."

"We're in the countryside. For starters, you should know that, and I liked calling you by your real name."

"Oh please…"

"My dear Lelouch? You know you can do me a big favor as well. I call you by your real name, and you'd call me by my real name."

"That's less one pizza, one more and I won't be making any pizza for you today…:

"Oh, that's so rude of you," I rubbed my belly gently, "little one here will hate you when he knows that you rob me of my pizza."

"Fine, whatever. So I guess, we should stop here for a while."

"So are you gonna make pizza later when we get home?"

"Yes, your majesty!"

I couldn't stop giggling about this side of him. He always seemed to have a bunch of rebuttals, a genius tactician, but I always win. Guess he can't help it, well, women always win over men."

We stopped by a beautiful river to rest. Lelouch spread the blanket and mattress he brought along, we sat down with his head on my lap. He then looked up at me and kissed the back of my hand before he kissed my almost popping belly and put his ear to hear what's inside it.

"I heard it kicked, I bet, it'll be a boy, like me."

"I want a daughter."

"I don't really mind, as long as she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

"Yeah, she will be. It's been five months since that day, but you never told me that… that…"

"That what?"

"Never mind…"

As if reading my mind, Lelouch sat up and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, Elizabeth, and now that we're even, I'll never leave your side for eternity…"

"I love you too, Lelouch. Thank you for this beautiful gift you've given me. Thank you for your love."

"Say, if we both have the Codes, what will be of our children?"

"I don't know…"

"I guess, it's the first time in history an offspring will be born out of two Code bearers. I guess we'll leave this matter for history. Anyway, have you though of any names we'll give our child?"

"I haven't really given it much thought."

"I know. I'm not sure, if you'd agree though,"

"Game."

"If we have a daughter, we'll name her Euphemia, after my late sister. If it's a boy, then it'll be ummm…"

"I know it'll be Euphy.."

"C2?"

"Do you still remember those times when you were the one who protected me? You always take a bullet for me even though you would have to undergo several deaths, several pains, you did this for me. You were my shield and you kept me from death. This time, I'll renew our pact."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll forever be grateful to you. That's why I'm returning the favor. I'll be your shield this time now that I have the Code too. For you and our child."

"Thank you. No one's ever cared for me this much before, in my seven centuries on this earth."

"Of course, I have to, I must protect the mother of my child, and the woman I'm forever in love with. It never dawned on me until this day why you did it to me before."

"Silly, because you were so insensitive, I did it all for love, though I made it look like that it's just part of the contract."

"The contract…"

"Lulu, do you know what's my true wish?"

"You never told me."

"It's already granted. To be loved by you."

"C2, you know what's my wish?"

"What?"

"To see that beautiful smile of yours only for me for eternity."

"Just like the Code."

"I don't know, it's just that love is like the Code itself."

"Hmmph, well know what?"

"Hmmm?"

"Euphy just told me something. She said that she has a big favor to ask of you…"

"And what my beloved wife and daughter ask of me?"

"Pizza… now…"

"Oh no, you're not training our little Euphy to develop addiction for pizza. Oh brother."

While looking down to my belly, I said tenderly while rubbing it, "Little Euphy, I guess we have to wait a little, but don't you worry, we'd get to eat Papa's yummiest pizza in the whole world."

I just couldn't stop myself but giggle. I never had a family since I was born, and I never thought I have the right to have this wonderful feeling as now. So this is what true love is, not the love I once had under Geass wherein I bend other people's emotions just to love me back. Real love is the best thing in the world, better than the Code. But, I think I know now I've traveled the world for seven centuries. I know now why I had the Code in the first place. This is to meet him and to be loved by him for eternity.

---

Author's notes:

Ohisashiburi minna-san.

This is my first fanfiction after almost four year hiatus from posting here in . Anyway, my dear readers, my apologies for some mistakes that you'll see here but please don't forget to leave a review. I'd gladly appreciate it to improve my story and for upcoming stories I have in mind. Thanks.


	2. 1st Act: Part 1

Author's Notes:

I don't own Code Geass.

---

**After Re;**

1st Juncture: First Family Part 1

---

It was a nice summer day. The family lived in the countryside of Vienna. Euphy, 10 years old, had her mother's green hair and her father's amethyst eyes. She's a good combination of C.C. and Lulu.

"Mama… Papa…"

"Yes, what does my beloved Euphy need?"

"Papa, is something wrong with Mama."

"No. Why do you ask?"

"She's always in the bathroom. She vomits every morning."

"Oh that… Well, you don't need to worry about it. Mama will be just fine. And you know what dear? You're going to be a…"

---

_Flashback…_

"_C.C., you really have to stop eating too much pizza. It's not good for your health."_

"_Duh, as if I'd really die because of overeating and no exercise. In case you forget, I have the perfect metabolism so I don't get fat. Plus, I'm immortal you know, I won't die just because of any disease."_

"_But you always vomit these days. I can't stand watching you that way."_

"_Hello? May I remind you this is all your doing…"_

"_Whaaa.. aaat? And now it's my fault just because I tolerate you eating too much junk food!"_

"_Damn you! I'm pregnant again!"_

"_Oh no…"_

"_Why oh no? Aren't you at least happy?"_

"_Silly, of course I am. But that would mean I'm going to be the slave pizza chef again."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Nothing… I love you C.C."_

"_I love you, Lelouch."_

_---_

Author's notes:

I'm sorry this is short but this is just the first part of the first act. Second part will be uploaded soon. Please R & R. Thanks.


End file.
